Reunion - Not so much
by mavricktag
Summary: Just like the title says. It also sorta follows with last season and into this season. This story was inspired by minixoxmya's story: Ten Short Years. I'm still using the same character Alex (& if you know the character then you know what happens w/her) in the previous stories that I have written but she's with a different person this time. Let me know what you all think. Enjoy.


Reunion - Not so much

Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this story was inspired by minixoxmya's story: Ten Short Years. I'm still using the same character Alex in the previous stories that I have written but she's with a different person this time. Enjoy.**

The shrill of my cell phone woke me up from my deep sleep. Glancing over to see that Derek was still asleep, the clock read three a.m. sighing into my pillow; I grabbed the phone off the night stand and went into the living room so I wouldn't wake him.

"Hello."

_"__Alex, have you checked the mail?"_ I rubbed my eyes as I checked the color id to make sure it was who I thought it was.

"Han, do you realize what time it is?"

_"__I do. But did you?"_ Typical. I thought walking towards the counter to the mail.

"I'm looking at right now."

_"__Did you find it?" _My eyes were staring at the reunion letter just as Derek walked in the living room. _"Alex?"_

"Yeah, I found it."

_"__So are you going?"_

"To the reunion?" I heard her smart remark as I rolled my eyes at her as Derek was walking in.

_"__Yes."_

"I'll have to think about." We said our goodbyes. I picked up the letter and walked over to the couch where both Derek was sitting.

"Did I hear right?"

"Yeah."

"You don't seem too happy about that." He said nodding to the invitation.

"It's ten years."

…

We pulled into Rosewood just as the sun was setting, looking back in the review mirror Derek pulled my out of my trance.

"What are you thinking?"

"Why I'm here." He entwined our fingers together.

"Maybe Aaron is right. What I'm trying to say is, maybe taking time off isn't such a bad thing." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok what?"

"Nothing. It's just I've never heard you call Hotch by his first name." I said as we walked up the steps to the Montgomery household.

The front door open and revealed Aria who had a huge grin on her face and engulfed me with a hug that nearly knocked me down.

"Hi to you too." I said letting out a small laugh.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. You remember Derek."

"Hi." They shook hands as we walked in.

"I thought I heard voices." Ella said. "Alex, Derek it's good to see you again." We exchanged hugs.

"You as well." Derek said.

"The guys are in the den if you want to join them and watch football. I want to steal Alex away so we can catch up." Next thing I knew, Aria grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Derek as he looked at Ella.

…

As we walked into to meet the others in Ali's bar that she now worked at. I felt my hand go towards my department issue gun as if someone else was following us. I saw that Hanna was already digging into the platter of food that was set on the nearby table.

"I'm glad you came Alex." I return a smile.

"I kinda didn't have a choice." The lid on the table fell making all of us jump looking over at Hanna.

"Really Hanna?" Spencer asked.

"Sorry."

"Like I was saying I think someone found me again." I arched an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean think?" Hanna asked as she walked back over.

"I think my cover is blown. Meaning I have to leave again." I ran my hand over my face.

"Are you saying that you think 'A' found you again?"

Before any of us could answer, gunfire ranged out in the bar making us duck for cover and me grabbing my pistol.

"Run!" I shouted. I fired at the door not knowing who was behind the door. "GO NOW!" We headed for the fire escape with the person still behind.

"Since when do you have a gun?" Alison asked as we reached for the roof.

"I'll explain later. Right now, I don't think is-."

Next thing I knew the man in the black suit tackled me from behind making the girls scream. The door to the stairs slowly opened making the girls gasp as the shadow got closer but Aria stepped closer for look as both Morgan and Ezra came for the girls. I felt a sharp pain go through my arm making me wince as I nailed him in the face.

"Alex!" I heard Morgan's voice coming from behind as the man in the black suit was getting away.

"Go after him. I'm fine."

…

Later I was sitting on the back of ambulance when I saw Strauss that could only mean one thing, I was in deep.

"Agent Brooks." I hopped off the back just as the other paramedics were rolling Ezra towards the second ambulance. "May I have a word?" I gave her a tight smile.

"Sure." We walked off to the side as the rest of the girls watched.

"This can't be good." Emily said.

"How much trouble do you think she's in?" Hanna asked.

Back over with Strauss, I could feel my body getting tense which wasn't good for the situation that I was in.

"Look if you want to blame anyone, blame me. Morgan didn't have any idea what was going on."

"You do realize that you're going to have to talk to I.A.?"

"I do."

"For now, give me your gun." I stared at her. "It's protocol call."

"Right. Just ask me this, Erin, you never have liked me. Have you?"

"Your gun and badge." I handed it to her.

"I believe I have my answer."

…

I walked into the hospital waiting room and found the girls sitting as they waited for Ezra's news. Alison was the first to look up and walked over to me and greeted me with a hug.

"I'm so sorry that I got-." I cut her off.

"Don't. It's my job."

"So how much trouble are you in with your boss?" Hanna asked.

"I won't know until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I nodded just as Morgan rounded the corner with JJ and Reid.

"Yeah." I looked over my shoulder. "That's my cue. Agents Jareau and Reid will be taking over you all will be in good hands." I left before they could say anything.

…

The next morning I found myself packing up my desk just as the others were walking in. I looked up just as Derek walked in with the same look I had.

"Nu-uh. No way." I placed some files in a second box.

"It's done."

"There's gotta be somethin'." Derek continued.

"There's nothing." They all looked at me as I was leaving my desk almost dropping one of the boxes which Derek caught.

"I'll walk you out."

As the two of us were walking in the parking garage, he placed the boxes in the trunk of my car and stopped me before I left.

"So this is it?"

"I guess so. Look, I think I'm going to go back to Rosewood."

"You think?"

"Derek. Don't put me in this position." He sighed.

"Just call me if you need me?" I nodded.

Later that evening, I pulled into the abandon ship yard where I was supposed to meet Ali. I walked up to the locked gate and hopped over just as the security light moved over to my way. I ducked for cover nearby a stack of logs, hoping I didn't get caught. Making a dash for the warehouse, I eased into the building where I saw Ali's body walking towards me. Sighing, I still had a hold on my personal weapon that I had with me just in case someone had followed me.

"Alex?"

"I'm here."

"Did anyone follow you?"

"I made sure of it. What's so important that you couldn't tell the others?"

"It's not that I don't trust them."

"It's that you can trust me more?" She smiled some.

"You did say you work with the feds now."

"I'm not too sure on how long I am."

"If I caused you-?"

"Don't go there. It was more of my fault of not telling my team in the first place." I took the money out from my back pocket. "This should get you wherever or whatever you need."

"You didn't have too."

"I know."

…

Back in town, I was at my parent's old house taking in some of my things inside when I saw Spencer taking a jog with someone who wasn't Toby.

"Spencer, is everything ok?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." I walked back out just as they were turning a corner, thinking to myself hoping they didn't spot me, or at least Spencer didn't.

I grabbed what was the last box out of my car just as I saw Hanna walking towards me. Seeing her grin at me as I placed the last box on my on the hood of my car.

"Well, if this is sight for sore eyes." I smiled at her.

"Hey Han."

"So either you're doing some spring cleaning, or you're moving back. And since you haven't called in the last two months since Fitz's shooting-."

"Ok, I deserve that last part."

"So which one is it?"

"Considering that I have a couple vacations-."

"You got fired didn't you?" I handed her a box which she almost dropped. "What was that for?"

"I don't want the whole town to hear." We began to walk inside the house.

"You did get fired didn't you?" I scratched the back of my neck.

"I wouldn't say fired. More like suspended." She just returned a nod.

"So do the others-?"

"Know I'm here?" She nodded as we started to unpack. "I'm pretty sure that Spence saw me." I turned around to face her. "Who was she jogging with?"

"That would be Dean." I just nodded and continued to go through the boxes.

…

As both Hanna and I were walking towards the Brew, my cell went off with Morgan's picture which I hit the ignore button that got me a look from Hanna.

"What?"

"He's cute."

"We work together." I began to see twinkles forming in her eyes.

"Uh-huh, sure."

"I'm serious."

"Whatever you say." I rolled my eyes at her as the two of us bumped hips while crossing the street towards the Brew.

…

We paid for our lattes just as the others walked in. The four of us exchanged hugs as we made our way to our usual seat in the back just as my cell phone ranged once again only this time it had JJ's name flashing across it.

"I'll catch up." They nodded as I stepped outside the building. "JJ what is it?"

_"__It's about it Derek." _I felt my throat sink to the pit of my stomach.

"How bad?"

_"__You need to come back now." _I looked up just as the girls walked up.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Something wrong?"

"It looks like I'm needed back in Quantico."

"For how long?" Emily asked.

"Not sure."

…

Sighing I entered Derek's room to find him wrapped up in bandages, he turned around just as I opened the door.

"It doesn't look bad."

"I'm guessing I should see the other guy?" I couldn't help but smirk. He started to laugh but grabbed his ribs instead.

"Don't make me laugh." I walked closer to him and closed the gap between us.

"You big baby." I smiled while we exchanged kisses. "So when do you get out of here?" He looped his fingers through my belt loops and looked at his watch.

"Right about now."

Later that night, the two of us walked into his apartment placing the takeout on the counter, I watched him sit down on the couch in pain.

"Maybe you should take some medicine?"

"All I want right now is you to sit right here." I couldn't help but smile.

"I can do that. But first let's eat. Don't know about you, but I'm starving." I grabbed two water bottles out of the fridge along with a couple of plates out of the cabinets.

…

**Days later**

I found myself in the brew paying for both mine and Derek's coffees when the girls walked in with somewhat surprised looks on their faces.

"Ok, what?"

"You're back." Emily said as I tried to hold back my laughter.

"I am."

"So, who's the second cup of coffee for?" The three stared at Hanna. "What?" Derek walked in and took his coffee from me.

"Ladies." He said smiling. I couldn't help but cackle at their priceless looks on their faces as we walked past them.

…

The sun was just rising as I was taking my morning run through town that's when I ran into Mrs. DiLaurentis who was putting bags into the back of her car.

"Alexander Brooks." I stopped to catch my breath.

"Mrs. DiLaurentis."

"I think we've known each other long enough to call me by my first name." I smiled some.

"Right Jessica."

"How are you?"

"Good. Are you back for the reunion?"

"I am." My cell phone ranged with Hotch's picture flashing across the screen. "I've gotta get this."

"Right. It's good to see you again." I gave a nod and watched her leave.

"Hotch, what is it?"

_"__We have a lead on the DiLaurentis case." _I walked into the brew and paid for the coffees.

"Ok. I'll let Derek know." I sighed as I placed my cell in my jacket pocket.

…

As I was getting ready, Derek walked out of the bathroom placing his holster on his left hip and saw the concern look on his face when I was finished putting on my shoes.

"You ok?"

"I didn't want to come home to a case, especially-."

"You're once best friend?" I sighed.

"Yeah."

"You'll get through this." He walked towards me and pulled me into a deep kiss.

"The team should be here any minute."

"They can wait." We continue to make out until my laptop beeped with Garcia's face.

"Wow. Ok. Sorry to interrupt your love fest, lovebirds." We broke apart with my head buried into Derek's bicep.

"What's up baby girl?"

"The team is waiting for the two of you at the airport oh and I sent you two the info to your cellar devices." We both nodded.

…

As the team and I were searching the back yard of Jessica DiLaurentis' place, I turned around just as she walked out of the house.

"Can't we just leave this alone?" She asked desperately.

"I know you want to, but it's part of our job." I said just as I saw the girls and their mothers pulling up.

"Alison is your friend, Alex if at you'd-."

"I'm trying to do my job, now would you please go back in side or do I have arrest you for obstruction of a crime scene?" She returned a shocked look as did the others.

"You wouldn't?" I raised an eye brow at her.

"Found something!" An agent yelled.

"Is it Alison DiLaurentis?" I heard reporter ask but I just ignored them and walked towards JJ and Rossi.

"Knowing this town the reporters and news vans will be all over the DiLaurentis'."

"You're right." I saw Rossi and JJ walk towards the reporters as I walked up to the agent who found a piece of evidence.

"What did you find?" I asked him. He showed me what looked like to be an old jacket that Ali used to wear. "Bag it." I ran my hand over my face and looked at Mrs. DiLaurentis.

…

I was paying for my coffee and felt the death stares in the Brew as the girls entered and knew exactly what they were thinking.

"Hey." I said trying to at least break the tense silence in the room.

"Is it just or is everyone giving you the stink eye?" Hanna asked earning a look from Emily.

"Hanna." Emily said.

"No, Han's right. Right now I'm the town's favorite person right now." I cleared my throat. "I gotta get these coffees delivered. Catch ya later?" They nodded.

…

I met the team in my kitchen and saw that they were going over the case files as I was handing out the drinks.

"It longer than I thought." They nodded.

"Don't worry about it." Hotch said as he started to grab mine.

"Oh, that one is for me. Here, I believe this is yours." He tasted it and nodded as I looked over at Derek and sighed.

…

**There's chapter 1 with a cliffhanger. Will tension rise between Alex and Mrs. DiLaurentis? Does Alex have a secret that she kept from the team and the liars herself? Stay tune for the next. Let me know what y'all think.**


End file.
